


In the deep

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Children, F/M, Flash Fic, Future, Unrequited Love, Wishes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Missing moments della 4x05]<br/>Bambini, futuro. Sono temi difficili, soprattutto per due agenti della Warehouse 13. Ma quando Myka trova Pete intento a guardare un padre che tiene tra le braccia il figlio neonato le è impossibile ignorare ciò che legge nei suoi occhi, quel futuro che non è per loro ma che è così invitante da rendere difficile il ritorno alla realtà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the deep

**In the deep**

 

Guardava un padre tenere tra le braccia il figlio appena nato, le labbra increspate in un sorriso e lo sguardo lontano. Nei suoi occhi ho letto il desiderio di un amore assoluto, del tepore di un corpicino da tenere stretto. Dell'odore di latte e borotalco, più buono di qualsiasi profumo mai sentito. E, per un istante, mi sono vista accanto a lui, nel suo sogno, in quella vita racchiusa in un sospiro - quella vita che i suoi occhi, per un misero istante, avevano intravisto, sfiorato. Ho sorriso. Per un istante, tutto è stato perfetto.

Per un istante, avrei voluto durasse per sempre.

«Pete?» Ho cacciato quella visione, quel bambino avvolto in una coperta profumata, le nostre dita che si sfioravano nell'accarezzargli la testa morbida e piccola. «Dobbiamo andare.» Ho distrutto quell'immagine – mi ha guardata.

Chissà se anche lui mi ha vista accanto a sé. «Ti muovi?» Mi volto, incamminandomi verso l'uscita, verso una vita in cui quell'immagine non sarà mai vera.


End file.
